Our story
by Deluxiuz XiuHan
Summary: Kumpulan kisah manis dengan genre berbeda untuk hari ulang tahun mereka. Special Xiumin. Luhan. XiuHan. Fiction! (DRAMA! CHAP1) (HUMOR! CHAP2)
1. Our journey

Title: Our journey

Genre: Drama, romance

Cast: Xiuhan and other member

Summary: Hanya penggalan kejadian-kejadian berharga dalam hidupku yang ingin aku ceritakan pada kalian. Tentang kami.

XiuHan/Lumin

-TSCBBST-

Aku, seorang Xi Luhan. Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang hidupku? Sebagian mungkin akan berpikir hidupku dipenuhi hal-hal menggembirakan. Pekerjaanku hanya perlu duduk, tersenyum manis dan menjawab pertanyaan, mungkin berakting dan menyanyi. Tak terlalu membutuhkan kerja otak yang berat.

Meskipun begitu, jalan hidupku tak seringan itu. Banyak kejadian menggembirakan dan menyedihkan yang kurasakan. Kejadian dalam hidupku ini menjadi awal dalam segalanya. Pertemuan. Cinta. Sahabat. Kemenangan. Dan perpisahan.

Tapi selain itu, kaulah yang menjadi inti dan semua ini tentangmu.

July 2009

Ini berawal saat kami masih seorang trainee. Beragam kegiatan yang kami jalani membuat kami hampir tak mengenal satu sama lain. Aku mungkin akan sangat berterima kasih pada pelatih sekarang. Berkatnya, aku dapat bertemu denganmu.

"Jadi, namamu Luhan?" dua mata itu bergerak kecil, berusaha meneliti tubuhku dari atas kebawah. Memberi penilaian yang tak kuketahui.

"Hmm, senang bertemu denganmu." Lalu senyum lebar itu terlihat bersamaan dengan tangan yang terulur ke arahku. Aku hanya diam, tak menyambut uluran tangan itu. Tak tau harus bagaimana, dan seperti apa.

Tapi senyum itu semakin bertambah lebar.

"Namaku Minseok." Kau meraih tanganku dan menjabatnya ramah. Wajah itu, sampai sekarang tak bisa kulupakan. Saat pipi gemuk itu terangkat dan matamu semakin menyipit.

"Kau bisa menjadi temanku mulai sekarang." Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku ingin menjadi temanmu. Mulai sekarang dan selamanya. Apa itu terlalu berlebihan?

Lalu tangan yang tadi menjabatku menarikku kesebuah pelukan singkat.

"Senang menjadi temanmu."

Ya, dan senang mendapat pelukanmu.

Dan mulai saat itu, seorang Luhan selalu menempel seperti parasit pada orang yang bernama Kim Minseok.

April 2012

Aku dapat melihat kilatan bahagia dari wajahmu. Senyum itu terus mengembang, dan tanganmu menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Aku benar-benar senang." Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu Kim. Kau terus tersenyum sembari berjalan sedikit cepat.

"Cepat Luhan. Aku tak sabar melihat teman-teman baru kita." Aku tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Benar, teman-teman baru kita.

Saat kau membuka pintu sebuah ruangan, nampak beberapa pemuda yang langsung menoleh. Disinilah pertemuan pertama kami. Saling menyapa dan berkenalan. 12 pria yang berusaha mencapai sesuatu. Misi yang sama dengan tujuan berbeda.

Dan pelukanmu hari itu membuat pikiranku kosong untuk sesaat.

"Tidakkah kau bahagia?"

Tentu aku bahagia.

"Kita akan selalu bersama kan?" senyum tipis kembali hadir diwajahku saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutmu. Aku harap begitu.

Hari ini, kami terbentuk. Dengan 12 anggota. Kumpulan pria yang menamakan diri kami, EXO.

November 2013

Aku menunduk dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan genangan air di mataku. Saat ini kami semua berdiri berdampingan disebuah panggung besar, dengan sebuah piala yang berada ditangan Suho. Aku semakin menunduk mendengar Baekhyun terisak disebelahku.

Apa ini yang senior kami rasakan saat menerima piala kemenangan mereka? Begitu terharu dan merasa sangat dicintai? Menangis dan menetapkan janji untuk memberikan yang terbaik didalam hati? Karna itulah yang kami rasakan sekarang.

Terasa bahagia dan begitu menyenangkan. Aku tak menyangka banyak orang yang mendukung kami diluar sana. Memberi kesempatan pada kumpulan pria dengan banyak kekurangan ini.

Lalu sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku, membuatku menoleh pelan. Kau tersenyum lagi, senyum yang menggambarkan betapa bangganya dirimu saat itu.

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian selama ini." Kali ini aku yang merangkul bahumu, bukankah kau bagian dari kami?

"Tidak. Terima kasih Minseok." Aku mencintai kalian semua yang selalu mendukung kami. Tapi aku lebih mencintaimu Minseok.

December 2013

Aku memandang pantulan wajah seseorang di kaca yang terpasang rapi di lemari kamarku. Wajahnya benar-benar cantik, walaupun pipinya tak lagi segemuk dulu.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Ia berbalik dengan senyum lebar dan mengangguk. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya keluar dari kamarku.

Hingga disinilah kami, didepan pohon natal besar berselimut salju disebuah taman yang cukup sepi dan menenangkan. Angin malam berhembus menerpa kulit kami yang tak tertutupi jaket atau benda lain.

"Luhan, sudah berapa lama kita tak pergi keluar dan menikmati udara seperti sekarang?" aku tersenyum dan menggeleng tak tau. Yang pasti sudah lama sekali kita tak melakukannya.

"Ah, pohon natal ini benar-benar terlihat indah."

Menurutku kau tak kalah indah Minseok.

Kedua tangan itu saling berkaitan didepan dada dan kedua matamu tertutup. Aku hanya diam memperhatikan wajahmu yang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh saat berdoa itu. Apa yang kau minta? Kau terlihat sangat ingin mendapatkannya?

Dan ketika matamu kembali terbuka, saat itulah bibir kita menyatu. Aku tak tau bagaimana bisa, tapi tubuhku seakan bergerak sendiri. Matamu melebar saat aku bergerak melumat bibir atasmu dan tubuhmu mendadak kaku dengan tangan yang masih terlipat didepan dada.

Begitupun saat aku mengakhiri ciuman itu. Wajahmu memerah dengan mulut terbuka. Bibirku secara otomatis melengkung membentuk senyum lembut dan berkata

"Aku mencintaimu Minseok. Jadilah kekasihku dan jangan pernah jauh dariku."

Dan senyumku semakin bertambah lebar saat kau mengangguk dan memelukku.

May 2014

Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, semua terasa berlalu begitu saja. Semua kebersamaan kita sebagai 12 pria bodoh terasa tak berguna sekarang. Diruangan ini, ke-12 pria yang menamakan dirinya EXO itu duduk dengan pandangan menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku harap kalian dapat menjadi yang terbaik.."

"Tanpaku."

Semua menatap pria tertinggi diruangan itu. Sebagian dengan tatapan sedih, sebagian dengan tatapan tak rela, dan sebagian lagi dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Tidakkah kita membicarakannya baik-baik kris? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan fans?" Kris menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tau, aku sudah memikirkannya jauh-jauh hari. Aku tau fans kecewa, marah, bahkan akan memakiku. Tapi inilah jalannya, untukku dan untuk kalian." Aku menatap Tao yang tertunduk. Dia pasti akan menangis. Lihat bahunya yang mulai bergetar.

"Ini dua tahun yang singkat, tapi juga dua tahun yang panjang untukku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Bagaimana dengan fans? Aku yakin akan ada air mata untuk hal ini. Apa dengan ini, 12 pria ini tak akan kembali berkumpul? Lalu untuk apa kalimat 'Kami adalah Satu!' yang selalu kami katakan? Apa itu hanya sekedar slogan?

Chanyeol bangkit dengan mata menatap tajam Kris.

"Kau! Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu!" Kris membungkuk dalam. Dan ketika mengangkat wajahnya, kami dapat melihat ketegasan disana.

"Terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian selama ini." Apa itu kata perpisahannya untuk kami?

Pandanganku jatuh pada Minseok yang hanya diam. Pandangannya kosong. Aku tak tau pasti apa yang ia pikirkan.

'Kris hengkang dari EXO'

Dapat kulihat Minseok menutup matanya sambil menarik nafas pelan saat salah satu stasiun TV itu menyiarkan berita tentang Kris. Sudah beberapa jam yang lalu Kris meninggalkan tempat ini, dan dia sama sekali tak beranjak. Masih terduduk di tempat ini walaupun member lain memilih menenangkan diri di kamar maupun di tempat lain.

'Kris sudah menyerahkan tuntutannya kepada pihak SM dan..'

Lihat wajahnya yang semakin kacau. Kenapa? Wajahmu sekarang semakin membuatku terluka. Aku tak suka melihatmu seperti ini. Aku tau kau kuat, tapi jangan pernah menutupi rasa sakitmu didepanku. Tak ada yang tau bagaimana menyedihkan wajahnya saat itu.

"Kau tak boleh seperti ini." Kau menoleh lalu tersenyum. Senyum yang tak kusukai, senyum paksa.

"Benar. Aku tak boleh menangis. Aku adalah yang tertua, aku harus kuat untuk kalian." Itu tidak benar. Kau boleh bersembunyi dibalik gelar member tertua yang kau pegang. Kau boleh terlihat kuat dihadapan yang lain, tapi tidak dihadapanku.

"Fans akan sangat terluka." Aku menatap wajahmu lagi. Aku tau hal itu Minseok. Sangat tau.

"Aku yakin Suho akan menangis." Kau tertawa lirih, suaramu semakin terdengar serak. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?

"Kau tau Luhan, saat kau menjadi yang tertua, tapi kau tak dapat menjaga hubungan baik adik-adikmu. Hanya diam saat salah satu anggotamu melepaskan diri, dan menahan air mata berusaha kuat dihadapan semuanya. Di saat itu aku merasa sangat lemah."

Aku tau.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana rasanya menjadi diriku?" kau menatapku dengan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk mata.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi yang tertua? Bagaimana rasanya melihat adik-adikmu menangis didepanmu tanpa bisa melakukan apapun?"

Rasanya sangat menyakitkan dan aku akan merasa tak berguna.

Kau menunduk saat air itu turun dari matamu. Kau menangis Minseok. Tapi dengan cepat kau menghapus air matamu itu dan tertawa. Bahkan suara tawamu terdengar sangat menyedihkan.

"Benar, aku tak seharusnya menangis."

Kau bodoh Minseok.

Aku menarikmu dan membawamu kepelukanku.

"Jangan bodoh. Aku tau kau yang paling terluka sebagai kakak. Kau boleh terlihat tegar dan kuat dihadapan yang lain, tapi jangan pernah menahan tangismu dihadapanku karna itu semakin membuatku terluka. Kau selalu terlihat kuat, kau juga tetap tersenyum. Tapi aku tau, kau adalah yang paling dikecewakan." Tak ada isakan disana, tapi bahumu mulai bergetar.

" Kau memang bukan seorang Leader, tapi kau kakak yang baik Minseok. Kau berdoa untuk kami, untuk kesuksesan kami, kau siap memberikan bahumu pada kami dan mendengar keluh kami, kau menangis diam-diam dibelakang kami, dan aku yakin doamu untuk kami lebih panjang daripada doa untuk dirimu sendiri. Setidaknya EXO dan fans beruntung memiliki kakak terbaik sepertimu. "

Dan malam itu tangismu pecah. Kau memang tidak menangis meraung, kau hanya terdiam dengan isakan lirih. Sangat lirih bahkan untukku yang berada di sampingmu. Kau berusaha untuk tak menunjukkan rasa sedihmu padaku. Tapi itu semakin membutmu terlihat menyedihkan. Kau menutupi semuanya dengan baik, kau seakan selalu terlihat kuat. Kau memang selalu tersenyum, tapi tak ada satupun dari kami yang tau apa yang ada dibalik senyum itu.

October 2014

Disaat semua sudah kembali bangkit dan melupakan masa lalu, disaat itu aku kembali mengukir luka dan kekecewaan dihati kalian. Aku tau, tapi aku tak memiliki pilihan lain.

Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menepati kata-kataku dulu. Aku benar-benar tak bisa.

Aku membungkuk dihadapan kalian semua. Senyum tipis hadir di wajahku. Dapat kulihat beragam ekspresi yang sama saat Kris pergi dulu. Perbedaannya hanya satu, ekspresi itu ditujukan untukku.

"Luhan hyung, tidakkah ini terlalu cepat?" diam adalah jawaban yang tepat dariku. Jujur, ini terlalu singkat.

"Kita masih bisa memperbaikinya."

"Maaf." Akhirnya hanya kata itu yang terucap. Ruangan itu kembali hening, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara. Aku menatap member yang ada diruangan itu. Suara isakan Tao adalah yang terdengar paling jelas. Sungguh, aku ingin perpisahan ini dipenuhi dengan senyuman.

"Hyung, semuanya belum terlambat." Aku kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf kai, aku sudah menyerahkan tuntutan pada SM dan aku akan segera pergi."

Situasi disini semakin sulit untukku. Tak bisakah kalian tersenyum dan sedikit merasa bangga atas keputusanku? Walau hanya sedikit.

Aku melakukan ini untuk kalian. Aku sudah merasakan kekecewaan yang Kris rasakan dulu. Kuharap setelah aku pergi, kalian menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Lalu kau berdiri, senyum lembut terpapar dari wajah manismu. Walau kekecewaan itu tak bisa kau tutupi. Kali ini kau kembali menahan tangismu. Kau tau, aku membencinya. Dan semakin membencinya karna sadar, akulah penyebabnya.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas kerja samamu selama ini Luhan. Semoga kau menjadi seorang yang lebih sukses setelah ini." Kau membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat. Kau berusaha menyiksaku dengan berbicara formal seperti itu?

Kau tak mengangkat wajahmu, masih diposisi membungkuk. Aku tau, beginilah caramu untuk menunjukkan rasa kecewamu.

"Maaf jika kau merasa tertekan selama ini, kami akan mencoba melepasmu." Aku benar-benar tak tahan mendengar ucapanmu dan menarikmu kedalam dekapanku.

"Maaf Minseok." Tangismu pecah, kau menangis lagi Minseok. Dan kali ini kau menangis didepan adik-adikmu. Tidakah kau akan menyesalinya?

"Setelah Kris, kau?"

Kalimat itu membuatku tercekat, aku memang mengecewakanmu Minseok. Aku tau, tapi benar-benar tak ada jalan lain sekarang. Semua kalimat yang sudah kususun rapi untuk menenangkanmu serasa lenyap ditenggorokan.

"Maaf." Bisikku berusaha menahan air mata. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tak ada kata lain di otakku selain kata maaf untuk kalian. Aku sangat tau rasa kecewa yang kalian rasakan.

"Tak bisakah bertahan lebih lama?"

Tidak bisa, segalanya memiliki batas. Dan ini batasnya aku bertahan.

"Mereka baru saja kehilangan Kris Lu, kumohon lebih lama." Bisiknya dengan isakan. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau melepaskanku? Kalian bisa bangkit dari Kris, aku harap kalian bisa bangkit dariku.

Akhirnya sebuah ciuman perpisahan menutup perjumpaan kita saat itu, tak peduli walaupun ada member lain yang melihatnya. Kuharap kau tak bersedih lebih lama Minseok. Karena walaupun kita tidak lagi selalu bersama, bukan berarti kita tak dapat kembali bertemu. Kau pria kuatkan? Aku harap beberapa hari kedepan aku kembali menemukan senyum dari wajahmu.

September 2015

Senyum lembut itu mengembang diwajahmu. Senyum yang benar-benar kurindukan. Senyum yang semakin jarang kulihat. Dan senyumku ikut mengembang.

"Lama tak bertemu Minseok." Lalu kemudian dekapan yang juga amat kurindukan itu kembali kurasakan, masih terasa hangat seperti yang terakhir kali. Aku mengecup bibirmu singkat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Luhan." Aku tertawa, kau tak tau seberapa rindunya aku padamu Minseok. Mengusap pipinya dan kembali mengecup bibirnya.

"Kau semakin kurus." Aku tak suka melihat pipinya yang semakin tirus. Apa jadwalmu sangat padat dan melelahkan? Kau harus makan lebih banyak dan beristirahat cukup Minseok.

"Fans tak suka melihatku terlalu gemuk."

Benarkah? Menurutku fans lebih tak suka melihatmu kurus. Aku mengaitkan jari tangan kami dan membawanya duduk disalah satu bangku taman itu. Lihat, bahkan jari-jarinya mengecil jauh dari yang kuingat.

"Tidak. Mereka selalu menyukaimu bagaimanapun bentuk tubuhmu. Jadi berhenti melakukan diet." Kau hanya tertawa dan mengusap tanganku lembut.

"Kenapa kau baru mengunjungiku sekarang?" maafkan aku Minseok, apa kau begitu merindukanku?

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan dulu."

Kau tau, aku sangat suka saat kau mulai manja padaku. Saat kau menyandarkan kepalamu kebahuku dan memejamkan matamu.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan saat-saat seperti ini."

Aku lebih merindukannya. Tidak bisakah ini terjadi lebih lama? Selalu bersama hampir disetiap kesempatan, membiarkan beberapa fans mengambil gambar kami secara terang-terangan, dan membiarkan beberapa pendukung kami tersenyum bahagia karna mereka dapat melihat kembali kami mengumbar kemesraan. Apa hal itu bisa terjadi lagi?

Ya. Aku akan melakukannya.

"Minseok."

Kau menoleh, melepaskan lenganku tetap dengan senyum manis yang terasa tak akan luntur dari wajahmu. "Ya?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya, memilih mengamati langit yang dipenuhi bintang yang berkelap-kelip kecil menutupi warna hitam langit malam.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali. Dengarkan baik-baik."

"Apa?"

Aku tersenyum tipis dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jaketku, lalu kembali menatap wajah bingungnya dengan sebuah kotak kecil yang terbuka menampilkan sepasang cincin yang tersimpan rapi didalamnya.

Aku tak ingin berbelit-belit, tak ingin berkata panjang lebar jika memang intinya hanya satu dan singkat. Tak ingin membuat beribu kalimat manis dan membawa perjalanan kami dari awal hingga akhir yang justru akan membuatnya bingung hanya untuk berkata

"Would you marry me?"

.

.

23 June

.

.

Dan inilah akhirnya, akhir yang manis untuk kita semua. Semua tersenyum hari ini, semua berbahagia. Terlebih untukku, untuk Minseok, untuk EXO, dan untuk orang-orang yang mendukung kami.

Untuk hari ini EXO kembali berkumpul dan menjadi 12 orang. Ada Suho, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, Tao, Chen, Yixing, Minseok bahkan aku dan Kris. Hal yang kalian idam-idamkan bukan?

Semua orang yang kami sayang dan kami cintai berkumpul dalam satu ruangan dengan senyum mengembang diwajah mereka, bahkan Kris. Pria tampan itu duduk dan membaur diantara kami menjadi satu dengan tamu yang lain, bahkan menjadi satu dengan EXO. Tidakkah kalian bahagia?

Diatas sana, Kyungsoo, Chen, dan Baekhyun memberikan suara terbaik mereka untuk kami. Diiringin dentingan piano merdu dari Yixing mereka mempersembahkan lagu bahagia untukku dan Minseok.

Inilah hari kami, hari dimana aku dan Minseok menjadi satu dalam janji suci, dan sepasang cincin yang melingkar di jari kami adalah kuncinya. Hari yang membayar semua tangis dan kekecewaan selama ini. Hari yang mengakhiri masa kelut kami sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Karena mulai hari ini, kami akan melewatinya bersama.

Kalian mempercayai itu bukan? Kalian akan selalu mengenang dan memperingati hari ini sebagai hari kami. Tersenyum dan bertukar kebahagiaan untuk kami.

Satu kalimat ucapan dari Kris mewakili kalimat ucapan dari yang lain, dan beribu ucapan lain yang kalian sampaikan maupun tidak pada kami adalah doa terbaik untuk kami.

"Minseok."

"Ya?"

"Kau cantik sekali."

"Aku tau."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tau."

"Lalu?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu tampan."

.

.

.

.

.

Semua kisahku sangat berharga hingga detik ini, semua pengalamanku, semua berkat kalian. Kalian yang selalu ada dan mendukungku walau terkadang keputusanku membuat kalian menangis. Kalian yang selalu berdiri tegak dan merangkul bahuku, kalian yang ikut tertawa dan menangis bersamaku.

Aku tau kisah ini terasa sangat dramatis dan seperti drama romantis yang sering ditonton para gadis remaja, tapi hidup tak selamanya tertawa bukan?

Dan mulai saat itu, satu hal yang selalu hadir dalam doaku. Satu hal yang orang tuaku inginkan. Yaitu, agar Minseok segera hamil dan memberiku seorang anak yang tampan sepertiku atau cantik sepertinya.

Aku sangat berharap kalian mau membantuku meng-Amin kan doa itu. Dan biarkan aku yang mengurus pembuatannya.

Aku mencintai kalian semua.

.

.

END

.

.

Happy Birthday Kim Minseok.

Ini hanyalah sebuah karangan, terlebih khusus untuk dua peristiwa terakhir. Kalau dua peristiwa itu benar terjadi, para Xiuhan shipper akan sujud syukur pastinya. Tapi, apa salahnya berharap? Haha,

Happy Birthday Kim Minseok.


	2. The recipe

Title: The recipe

Genre: Fluff, romance, humor

Cast: Xiuhan and other member

Summary: Mari membuat kue bersamaku! Dengan resep spesial yang kubuat sendiri.

A/n: hallo? Adakah yang berpikir ff ini akan ada chap 2? Haha, karna chap ini genrenya 'bentrok' sama chap kemarin, SANGAT disarankan yang merasa masih terbawa suasana di chap kemarin untuk nenangin hati atau semacamnya dulu. Chap ini gak akan ada adegan yang bikin nangis menurutku. Bagi yang gak terpengaruh sama chap kemarin bisa langsung di lanjutkan.

XiuHan/Lumin.

.

.

-TSCBBST-

Hallo semua? Bagaimana kabar kalian? Aku Kim Minseok, hadir hari ini untuk berbagi sesuatu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa hari ini kalian bahagia? Itu harus karna aku tak ingin ada wajah cemberut dan bersedih hari ini. Jadi, aku harap kalian memasang senyum terbaik kalian, jika perlu tersenyumlah selebar Chanyeol.

Hari ini aku hanya ingin membagi resep cintaku pada kalian. Jangan berpikir kesana- kemari dulu. Ini hanya resep membuat kue, hanya saja kue ini di penuhi cinta. Bingung? Haha, aku juga sih.

Hmm, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Yang jelas kue ini tak dapat digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Sudahlah, aku tak ingin menambah durasi. Kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti. Jadi dengarkan dan perhatikan. Aku tak ingin mengulangnya.

Let's begin!

.

.

" Pertama-tama, satukan dua manusia hingga menjadi satu dan tak terpisahkan."

.

.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Buruk."

"Apanya?"

"Itunya."

"Itunya? Itunya apa?"

"Itu, yang kau bilang tadi."

Luhan menghela nafas sedikit jengkel dan lelah, sedangkan tiga manusia lain sibuk membolak balik potongan puzzle yang berhamburan di meja.

"Aku serius, jangan mempermainkanku." Yang tertinggi dari tiga manusia itu menatapnya heran, sedangkan dua lagi tak terlalu peduli.

"Kami tidak mempermainkanmu. Lagipula, untuk apa bertanya tentang hal ini pada kami? Kau bisa menanyakannya pada orang yang lebih ahli." Jawab orang itu meninggalkan potongan puzzle di meja, memilih sibuk dengan remote tv.

"Ada dua masalah disini. Pertama, di tempat ini tidak ada orang yang ahli dengan masalah ini. Kedua, yang akan kuhadapi adalah Minseok. God! Kau taukan, bahkan Kris akan diam dan menelan bulat-bulat kekalahannya jika berperang mulut dengan mahluk setinggi 173 cm itu? Masa kalian tak ingin membantuku? Aku bisa kalah sebelum berperang."

Gantian manusia bermata sipit yang menatapnya heran.

"Lalu? Kalau Kris saja akan kalah apalagi kami?" tanyanya menyusul pemuda tinggi meninggalkan potongan puzzle, dan mulai berebut remote.

"Byun, kau membangkitkan jiwa pesimisku."

"Tepat! Jika kau sudah tau akan seperti apa hasilnya untuk apa meminta bantuan kami lagi?"

"Park, kau sama saja."

"Kau mempersulit masalah." Sahut manusia lain yang baru menyatukan potongan puzzle terakhir. "Kami bukan sekelompok cupid yang memakai popok merah muda dan membawa panah berbentuk hati di punggung kami. Sangat salah jika kau meminta kami membantu masalah percintaanmu."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terbahak mendengar kalimat 'sekelompok cupid yang memakai popok merah muda'. Membayangkan Baekhyun memakai popok saja sudah mengerikan, apalagi Chanyeol? Merah muda lagi?

Luhan mendengus kecil. "Kalau semua member ada di tempat ini aku tidak akan bertanya pada kalian. Sayang sekali yang tersisa ditempat ini hanya kita berlima."

"Lalu apa susahnya? Kau menyukai Minseok hyung dan akan menyatakan cinta padanya. Minseok hyung bukan gadis yang segalanya harus menggunakan cara romantis. Cukup bilang 'Minseok aku mencintaimu, jadilah kekasihku'"

"Do Kyungsoo, sudah kubilang yang akan kuhadapi adalah-"

"Kekasih?"

"…"

"…"

Ketiga pemuda yang duduk berjejer itu langsung menoleh kaget kearah suara serak orang yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya itu, sedangkan Luhan?

Pemuda itu terdiam dengan wajah yang perlahan terlihat pucat dan mata melotot. Lalu dengan perlahan, menoleh ragu ke arah yang sama dengan ketiga pemuda lain hanya untuk menemukan wajah tanpa ekspresi seseorang.

"Cara yang sangat payah untuk menyatakan cinta, Luhan."

Luhan meringis mendengar nada sarkatis itu, dan terbesit niat untuk memenggal Kyungsoo setelah ini. Apalagi melihat reaksi Minseok yang tidak bisa diartikan 'tidak' apalagi 'ya' untuk pernyataannya yang disebutkan lantang tanpa jeda oleh Kyungsoo.

Minseok berbalik, hendak kembali ke kamarnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Tak memberikan respon untuk pernyataan Luhan –yang diucapkan Kyungsoo-, membuat sebuah tanda tanya besar di atas kepala mereka. Tapi kemudian,

"Oh ya, mulai sekarang kau milikku Luhan."

"…"

"…"

Hening disana, keempat pemuda itu sibuk memproses apa yang baru dikatakan pemuda kecil itu. Tapi yang pasti, Kyungsoo akan berakhir di pelukan beringas penuh kebahagiaan Luhan sebentar lagi.

.

.

"Kedua, tambahkan semangkuk cinta, 2 kg kasih sayang, dan rasa percaya satu sama lain lalu aduk hingga rata. Oh, kalian bisa menambahkan gula sesuai selera."

.

.

Minseok menggaruk tengkuknya merasa geli saat setetes keringat mengalir turun disana. Nafasnya sedikit memburu dan beberapa bagian bajunya basah oleh keringat. Mulutnya terbuka membantu mengais udara yang terasa menipis di ruangan besar itu.

"Kau lelah?"

Minseok menoleh, menatap Luhan dengan mata menyipit sebelah akibat tetesan keringat disekitar matanya yang membuat matanya terasa sedikit perih.

"Tentu saja, menari sebelas menit tanpa istirahat membuat paru-paruku terasa kosong." Balasnya, membuat gerakan mengipas dengan tangannya di bagian leher. Luhan tertawa, lalu menarik Minseok turun dari panggung itu lebih cepat, sesekali tersenyum pada kerumunan fans yang berada didekat panggung.

"Mau kuberi nafas buatan?"

"Ya, dan setelahnya kau akan berada dirumah sakit."

Luhan tertawa lagi, menarik Minseok duduk di sebelahnya. "Itu akan menjadi berita menghebohkan untuk fans. 'Xi Luhan berakhir di RS akibat member nafas buatan untuk kekasihnya sendiri' akan terdengar lucu."

Minseok mendengus, tapi memilih mengakhiri pembicaraan tak jelas itu dengan meraih sebotol air mineral yang di sediakan di tengah meja tempat mereka berkumpul kemudian meminum isinya sedikit. Sesudahnya, ia meletakkan kembali botol itu agak sedikit ketengah.

Luhan yang melihat itu meraih botol air bekas Minseok dan menggenggamnya sembari menatap Minseok aneh.

Minseok menatap Luhan dan botol di tangan Luhan bergantian, kemudian menggeleng lalu merebut botol itu dan meletakkannya di tempat semula.

Luhan menatapnya heran, kemudian menarik lagi botol itu kehadapannya lalu menoleh pada Minseok dengan ekspresi menantang.

"Itu bekasku bodoh." Dengus Minseok, tapi tak berusaha merebut botol itu lagi. "Justru karna ini bekasmu harus diamankan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karna aku sayang kamu."

Minseok menatap Luhan datar, tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda tersipu atau sebagainya.

"Oke, karna jika ini bekasmu dan ada orang lain yang meminumnya maka akan terjadi ciuman tidak langsung diantara kalian." Ralat Luhan saat merasa gombalannya tak berpengaruh apapun pada Minseok.

"Tidak masuk akal." Balas Minseok lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua MC acara yang sibuk berbicara satu sama lain. Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis, meminum air yang ada di botol bekas Minseok lalu meraih tissue didepan Tao yang berada di sisinya yang lain.

"Minseok." Panggil Luhan. Minseok menoleh, mendapati Luhan yang menyodorkan tissue padanya. Minseok tanpa ragu dan babibu meraih tissue itu dan mengelap wajah dan lehernya yang terasa lengket oleh keringat.

Setelahnya, ia menatap Luhan yang hanya diam sembari bermain dengan potongan kecil tissue tanpa ada niat mengelap wajahnya yang juga penuh keringat. Minseok masih lelah saat ini, jadi tanpa bicara ia mengelap wajah Luhan dengan tissue yang masih tersisa padanya.

"Kenapa tak mengelap wajahmu?" Luhan menoleh, menatap Minseok yang masih sibuk mengelap wajahnya lembut.

"Kau menghabiskan semua tissue yang ku ambil."

"kau bisa mengambilnya lagi."

"Member lain juga sudah menghabiskan yang lain."

"Lalu kau diam saat aku mengambil semua tissue ini?"

"Aku tau kau tak suka jika tubuhmu terasa sangat lengket dan gerah, jadi ya kuberikan semua."

Minseok menatap Luhan, merasa heran.

"Kenapa? Aku tak menerima jawaban ' karna aku sayang kamu' kali ini."

Luhan tersenyum lebar, lalu menjawab.

"Karna aku cinta kamu Minseok."

.

.

"Ketiga, tambahkan sebungkus pengertian agar lebih mengembang."

.

.

"Apa yang dikatakan manajer?"

Minseok menunduk, memainkan rubik Luhan yang sudah di acaknya. Alasan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Luhan mengernyit, kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Minseok di atas tempat tidur Yixing. "Hey, kau belum menjawabnya."

"Apa nanti sore kau ada jadwal?" Tanya Minseok membuat Luhan terkekeh lalu merebut rubiknya dari tangan Minseok.

"Kau sedang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan." Balasnya mulai memutar-mutar benda itu, menyamakan setiap warnanya. Minseok diam, terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Kau belum menjawabnya Minseok." Ucap Luhan lagi, memutar rubiknya sekali lagi lalu meletakkan benda itu sembarangan saat warna mereka yang sudah kembali serupa di tiap sisi rubik itu. Minseok diam, ragu untuk membuka mulut.

"Aku-"

Tok tok tok..

"Minseok hyung, Tao memanggilmu. Dia ingin mengajakmu mandi bersama karna dia takut mandi sendiri."

Wajah Minseok berubah berseri seketika saat suara Kyungsoo, atau mungkin Yixing, atau mungkin Baekhyun terdengar samar dari balik pintu.

"Oke, bilang pada Tao tunggu aku di kamar mandi." Balas Minseok sedikit berteriak, tanpa menatap Luhan segera meloncat turun dari tempat tidur Yixing dan berlari keluar. Meninggalkan Luhan yang membeku dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, memproses sesuatu di otaknya yang cukup lambat.

Apa yang barusan terjadi?

Minseok mandi dengan Tao?

Lalu apa masalahnya?

Seperti ada yang aneh, tapi apa?

Pikir Luhan, pikir.

Luhan sibuk bertanya dalam hati tentang apa yang membuatnya merasa ganjal, sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu.

Hm, Minseok mandi dengan Tao?

Mandi dengan Tao?

Tunggu, mandi dengan Tao?

Mandi dengan?

APA!?

MANDI!?

"MINSEOKKK NOOO!"

Minseok yang mendengar teriakan melengking Luhan segera berlari dan menarik Tao ke kamar mandi yang mungkin tinggal lima langkah lagi dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

Tapi berhubung kapasitas otak Tao dan Luhan tak berbeda jauh, Tao hanya berdiri diam dengan wajah polos menatap Minseok yang sekuat tenaga menariknya. Masih memproses. Perbedaan tinggi ternyata mempengaruhi segalanya, terbukti dari tubuh Tao yang tak bergeser sedikitpun meski Minseok sudah kalang kabut menariknya.

"Ya! Kena kau!"

Minseok melempar tatapan membunuh pada Tao saat wajah Luhan sudah berada di belakangnya. Sedangkan Tao tetap dengan wajah 'Loading..'

"Jangan mencoba lari."

"Berisik."

Minseok mendengus jengkel, terlebih dengan kehadiran lengan Luhan yang terasa mencekik lehernya. Luhan tertawa, lalu melotot pada Tao untuk segera pergi. Yang hebatnya, langsung di mengerti oleh Tao tanpa perlu memproses.

"Kau mencoba membunuhku Luhan, khhh" Luhan terkekeh, lalu melonggarkan pelukannya di leher Minseok. "Kau belum menjawab Minseok, dan parahnya kau mencoba lari." Minseok mencibir dalam hati. Mengejek Luhan dan sikap ingin taunya yang berlebihan.

"Aku menunggu sayang."

"Aku dan menejer hanya membicarakan tentang pekerjaan."

"Aku tau, tak mungkin kalian membicarakan wajahku yang tampan. To the point Minseok." Minseok sekali lagi mendengus, kemudian pasrah saat merasa Luhan tak akan melepaskannya.

"Sebenarnya, manajer ingin aku menjadi salah satu pemain di MV yang akan dibuat. Dan disana aku akan dipasangkan dengan seorang gadis." Jawab Minseok, semakin kesini suaranya semakin mengecil. Jeda sebentar, Minseok menoleh ragu ke arah Luhan.

"Benarkah? Itu sangat bagus Minseok. Selamat!"

Minseok menatap Luhan aneh. "Kau tidak marah? Maksudku,aku akan tanda kutip bermesraan dengan seorang gadis. Aku tak ingin menjawab pertanyaanmu karna ku pikir kau akan marah dan cemburu. " Luhan kembali terkekeh.

"Memang, tapi untuk kali ini kasusnya berbeda. Bisa jadi dengan ini kau semakin sukses dalam karirmu, mungkin setelah ini semakin banyak tawaran untukmu. Tak ada alasan untukku cemburu jika memang kedepannya itu baik untukmu Minseok."

Minseok terdiam. Uhuk, apa yang baru berbicara itu Luhan? Dia bisa terdengar berwibawa?

"Tapi aku tak segan mendatangimu jika kau melakukan hal yang berlebihan dengan gadis itu. Ingat, aku akan selalu mengawasi."

Minseok diam dengan wajah flat. Sudahlah, Luhan tetap Luhan yang tak akan membiarkan bakpau ini 'bermesraan' dengan yang lain. Minseok serasa diberi harapan palsu.

"Dan kurasa Tao tak jadi mandi, bagaimana jika aku yang menggantikannya?"

"Kau akan berakhir mengapung di sungai Han Xi Luhan!"

.

.

"Tambahkan kejujuran, kurangi rasa cemburu, egois, dan jauhkan dari selingkuh."

.

.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu? Kau jadi semakin terlihat jelek."

Luhan menatap Kris sinis, merasa sedikit terhina. "Aku lebih tua darimu." Balasnya tetap dengan wajah sinis.

Semua terasa menyebalkan hari ini, matahari yang bersinar terik, tubuhnya yang berkeringat dan gerah, acara yang tak kunjung usai, tenggorokannya yang terasa tercekik, dan jangan lupa keberadaan makhluk berpipi bulat dengan jarak 100 meter darinya yang sibuk tertawa dengan orang lain.

Panas, tubuhnya serasa terbakar.

"Bisa di tebak kau sedang cemburu karna Minseok hyung sibuk dengan pemuda lain dan mengacuhkanmu."

"Bisa kau menjauh dariku? Kurasa kekuataan supranaturalmu di MAMA mulai menjadi kenyataan. Aku serasa terbakar hanya dengan mendengar perkataanmu."

"Dasar sensi." Kris menjauh setelah mendengar perkataan tak bersahabat Luhan, padahal ia masih ingin menggoda pemuda itu.

Luhan mengacak sedikit rambut pirangnya yang mulai basah, lalu menoleh lagi pada pemuda yang masih asik mengobrol dan tertawa dengan salah satu sunbaenya.

Ingin rasanya ia berlari kesana dan menggeret makhluk itu menjauh sesegera mungkin. Apalagi dengan keberadaan tangan 'lentik' seniornya yang dari tadi tak bisa diam merayap di tubuh pemuda berwajah serupa hamster itu.

Luhan semakin terbakar.

"Hey, kau terlihat semakin jelek kau tau?"

Wajah Kris muncul kembali di depannya lengkap dengan cengiran aneh. Untung Luhan dapat menahan tangannya yang serasa ingin melampiaskan rasa kesal dengan meninju wajah Kris, apalagi pemuda itu kembali menggodanya.

"Diam Kris, tidak lucu jika aku mengamuk disini." Kris terkekeh mengerikan, benar-benar ingin menggoda Luhan.

Dua orang yang sedari tadi mereka perhatikan tiba-tiba berjalan mendekat pada mereka. Dengan tangan yang berkaitan satu sama lain.

Luhan rasa ia sudah setengah matang sekarang.

"Halo Luhan, halo Kris." Kris membungkuk pada seniornya itu, sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum sedikit dan mengangguk kecil membalas sapaan itu.

"Minseok, kau sudah aman berkumpul dengan geng mu. Aku tak perlu khawatir kau di culik seseorang saat berjalan 100 meter melewati lapangan ini lagi." Minseok tertawa kaku, entah kenapa kalimat itu serasa seperti ingin menghinanya. "Hyung."

"Sudah ya, hyung juga akan kembali pada kumpulan pemuda berisik itu dulu." Heechul menunjuk pada kumpulan pemuda yang sedang tertawa ribut di sisi lain lapangan. Lalu menarik pipi kanan Minseok gemas.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, ku harap kau segera siap menjadi 'istiku' di WGM. Bye sayang!" Heechul mencolek dagu Minseok lalu menjauh dengan tawa mengerikan.

Hell yeah, Luhan mungkin sudah gosong sekarang. Rasa kesalnya sudah di ubun-ubun.

"Apa? Kenapa menatapku begitu?" Kris menepuk dahi dengan tangannya sendiri saat Mendengar pertanyaan Minseok lengkap dengan wajah polos itu. Tak peka, atau pura-pura tak peka? Wajah mengerikan Luhan sudah cukup menjelaskan bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu.

"Oh Kris, kurasa aku ingin menjadikanmu 'istriku' di WGM. Wajahmu terlihat imut dan mirip artis wanita idamaku."

Kris memasang ekspresi shock mendengar perkataan Luhan, lalu tak lama ekspresinya berubah jijik membayangkan dirinya menjadi seorang 'istri'. Sedangkan Minseok hanya diam, tapi bibirnya menunjukkan senyum simple.

"Aku rela menjadi pembantu exo sebulan full jika itu benar terjadi."

"Ya! Aku sedang cemburu kim!"

"Memang aku peduli?"

Kris menggerutu dalam hati, lalu mulai melangkah menjauhi dua orang yang sibuk berdebat itu. Daripada ia jadi bahan pelarian lagi.

"Kau mencoba selingkuh ya?"

"Hee? Selingkuh apanya? Kau yang terlalu mudah cemburu Luhan."

"Wajarkan jika aku cemburu? Heechul hyung itu ada rasa padamu Minseok. Dia bahkan ingin ikut WGM denganmu."

"Kau yang terlalu mudah cemburu."

"Oke kejujuran menang disini. Aku memang terlalu mudah cemburu."

"Kau marah ya?"

Grrr, dia masih bertanya? Apa semua belum jelas disini?

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Minseok tersenyum kecil lalu merangkul Luhan.

"Tidak baik jika kau terlalu mudah cemburu Luhan."

"Lalu?"

"Jangan egois! Aku ingin kau minta maaf, kau yang salah disini."

"Memang aku peduli?"

"Kau akan mendapat ciuman dariku."

"Oke, aku minta maaf Minseok. Aku tak akan mudah cemburu lagi, tapi aku tak janji. Terimalah permintaan maafku yang tulus dari hati terdalamku ini. Sudahkan? Mana ciumanku? Oh, kau boleh memberi lebih dari ciuman. Aku akan menerima dengan senang hati."

"Dasar mesum!"

"Hanya untukmu sayang."

.

.

"Selanjutnya, panggang dengan kehangatan hingga matang."

.

.

Minseok menguap lebar, tangannya menggenggam jaketnya erat berusaha menjaga kesadarannya. Sial, tak bisakah mereka melakukan penerbangan pagi saja? Kenapa harus jam setengah sepuluh malam begini?

Minseok diam-diam berdoa agar pilot yang membawanya dan member lain tidak mengantuk di tengah-tengah perjalanan nanti.

Udara yang dingin dan langit yang menampilkan warna hitam itu tak terlalu berpengaruh pada aktivitas Bandar udara ini. Terbukti dari banyaknya manusia yang masih berlalu-lalang dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

Minseok menguap lagi, kepalanya mulai terantuk-antuk meskipun badannya tetap berdiri tegak diantara gerombolan manusia lain. Entah apa yang mereka tunggu, yang jelas lebih lama lagi mereka berdiri seperti ini Minseok akan segera tertidur.

Tubuh Minseok limbung kedepan, hingga membuat kepalanya terantuk punggung Jongin. Jongin menoleh, mendapati Minseok yang sudah setengah tertidur di belakangnya.

"Astaga hyung, apa kau sudah sangat mengantuk? Kita bahkan belum check in."

"Hmmhh, iya. Aku tidak ada tidur seharian ini, aku sangat lelah. Aku pinjam bahumu dulu Jongin." Jongin diam saja saat Minseok menyamankan kepalanya yang bersandar pada punggungnya. Sepertinya member tertua ini benar-benar kelelahan.

Minseok nyaris benar-benar tertidur jika saja seorang pemuda lain yang tadi berada jauh di belakang tak menghampirinya dan menariknya.

"Luhan, ada apasih?" tanyanya dengan mata sayu. Luhan menarik kepala Minseok dan membenamkan wajah Minseok di tengkuknya, kemudian perlahan menarik tubuh Minseok mundur.

"Jika kau mengantuk tidur saja. Aku yang akan menjagamu." Bisik Luhan, Minseok menurut saja. Ia menyamankan posisinya. Tidur berdiri dengan badan di peluk dan wajah yang terbenam di tengkuk Luhan entah kenapa membuatnya nyaman.

Luhan sendiri terlihat tak kalah mengantuk, matanya sayu dan wajahnya terlihat lelah. Tapi ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk.

Hampir lima belas menit di posisi itu, seseorang menepuk pundak Luhan. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Suho berdiri di depannya.

"Sekarang kita harus check in." Luhan mengangguk sekali, melepaskan pelukannya pada Minseok yang tertidur. Secara tak sengaja membuat Minseok terbangun.

"Check in?" Luhan kembali mengangguk sekali, lalu menggenggam tangan Minseok dan menariknya menyusul yang lain. Ia sedikit merasa kasihan melihat wajah mengantuk dan mata Minseok yang terlihat merah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini semua tuntutan pekerjaan.

"Kau sangat mengantuk?" Bisik Luhan, mendorong pelan bahu Minseok untuk berjalan di depannya. Minseok mengangguk singkat, terlalu malas untuk menjawab.

Ia belum puas, ia hanya tertidur lima belas menit tadi. Matanya sudah sangat berat dan ingin segera terpejam. Ia akan menghabiskan waktu selama penerbangan nanti dengan tidur, dan ia tak segan menendang keluar siapapun yang mengganggunya dari pesawat nanti.

"Kau tidak lelah?" Minseok balik bertanya, menatap sebentar wajah Luhan yang berada di belakangnya. Kemudian merogoh saku bagian dalam jaketnya, memastikan passport aman disana.

"Tidak, tapi aku mengantuk." Balas Luhan. Ia tersenyum singkat pada seorang fans yang mengambil sebuah foto darinya dan Minseok. Gerombolan member dan staff itu kembali berhenti, entah menunggu apalagi.

Minseok menguap lagi, rasa kantuk semakin menguasainya. Ia bahkan tak ambil pusing saat kedua lengan Luhan merengkuhnya dari belakang dan dagu Luhan yang bersandar nyaman di bahunya. Ia juga tak terlalu peduli dengan suara jeritan tertahan fans yang melihat posisinya dan Luhan malam itu.

Luhan menguap, menyamankan posisinya masih dengan memeluk Minseok.

"Kau tau Minseok?"

"Apa?"

"Malam ini udara sangat dingin."

"Aku tau, aku juga merasakannya."

"Tapi memelukmu aku jadi merasa hangat."

"Jangan menggombal, aku sedang mengantuk sekarang."

"Aku tidak menggombal."

"Bohong."

"Susah sekali meyakinkanmu."

"Terserah."

"…"

"…"

"Luhan."

"Hmm?"

"Kau benar, pelukanmu terasa sangat hangat untukku."

.

.

"Terakhir hias dengan romantisme, rasa peduli, dan potongan-potongan kecil perhatian. Agar tampilannya terlihat lebih manis."

.

.

"Kau kenapa?"

Minseok menatap Luhan heran saat pemuda itu meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memegangi perut. Wajahnya sedikit pucat dan penuh keringat.

Luhan hanya menggeleng sambil meringis kecil, perutnya serasa terlilit dan panas.

"Sakit perut? Sudah ku bilang untuk tidak memakan mie yang sudah kadaluarsa itu. Kalau kau keracunan bagaimana?" Minseok mendengus, ia sudah memperingati Luhan untuk tidak makan mie tadi pagi. Dan bodohnya, hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh Luhan. Minseok kesal? Tentu saja!

Hey, jika Luhan benar-benar keracunan bagaimana? Minseok bisa menjadi duda sebelum waktunya! Hell yeah, pikiran yang terlalu dini mengingat Minseok bahkan belum menikah dengan Luhan -,-

"Jangan berisik Minseok. Kau menambah khh, menambah rasa sakitnya kau tau?" Tanya Luhan diiringi ringisan tertahannya. Minseok serasa ingin menyiksa Luhan saat mendengar nada menjengkelkan itu. Tapi ia sadar kalau Luhan sedang sakit sekarang, jadi ia memilih keluar dari kamar Luhan dan Yixing menuju dapur.

Minseok hanya mengambil segelas air hangat, ia tak berani memberi sembarang obat pada Luhan karna dia belum ingin menjadi duda. Yeah.

Setelahnya ia kembali ke kamar Luhan dan Yixing, memberikan air hangat pada Luhan yang masih meringkuk di atas tempat tidur.

"Ini minum. Setelah ini kita harus kerumah sakit."

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur, lalu meminum sedikit air yang di bawa Minseok. "Perutku terasa sangat panas Minseok." Adunya, sambil meremas bajunya di bagian perut.

Minseok yang tadinya masih sedikit kesal jadi merasa tak tega. Ia mengelap wajah Luhan yang basah oleh keringat dengan handuk kecil yang tadi di bawanya.

"Kau terlalu susah di atur Luhan."

Luhan tertawa kecil, kemudian menarik Minseok tidur di sebelahnya lalu memeluknya seolah Minseok adalah guling lembut dan nyaman. Minseok memerah, posisi yang cukup mengerikan untuknya. Luhan sendiri hanya menyamankan posisinya dan mulai memejamkan matanya mencoba tidur.

"Hey, kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak mau, besok juga sembuh. Biarkan aku tidur Minseok, aku mengantuk."

"Luhan,-"

"Diam, atau aku akan menciummu."

"Kau sedang sakit dan masih terpikir untuk menciumku?"

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin aku melakukan yang lebih?"

"Sial, kau sakit dan masih mencoba berkata mesum padaku?"

"Kau membuat perutku semakin sakit Minseok."

"Luhan,-"

"Cukup, aku mencintaimu. Selamat malam!"

Dan tak ada kesempatan untuk menjawab karna setelahnya wajah Minseok sudah tenggelam di dada Luhan.

.

.

Yap! Kue itu sudah siap!

Mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian yang berpikir 'sebenarnya ini kue apa?' atau 'memangnya bisa di makan?'

Haha, dari awal aku tidak berkata kue ini bisa di makan bukan? aku hanya berkata jika aku ingin membagi resep cintaku pada kalian. Yah, ini yang di namakan resep cinta. Setidaknya dengan mengikuti resep ini hubunganmu dan kekasihmu akan lebih istimewa dan tahan lama.

Haha, aku jadi terdengar chessy.

Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin berbagi tentang hal ini. Entah ini bermanfaat atau tidak. Sampai bertemu di lain waktu. Aku mencintai kalian semua.

.

p.s. jangan coba-coba mengikuti resep ini jika kalian belum punya kekasih.

.

END

.

.

Happy Birthday Luhan.

Chap ini aku ngarang banget, yang step terakhir itu apalagi. Derita orang gak bisa bikin kesan romantis ya gini u,u. dan chap ini gak ada sangkut pautnya sama chap kemaren. Haha, adakah yang percaya sama resep yang di bagikan tadi? Plis, ini cuman candaan doang xD.

Vert02 : haha, sebenarnya ff ini terispirasi dari video itu. Video yang bisa bikin terharu waktu pertama kali nonton XD. Di dukung juga video2 xiuhan lain yang berhamburan di youtube sebenarnya. Haha, selama paket internet, signal, dan ide mulus pasti per-lumin-an ini akan berlanjut. Kkk semangat ! XD

Kpowpers: Ah iya? Haha, makasih XD. Requestnya aku tampung dulu ya, waktu bikin chap kemarin mungkin jiwa melankonisku lagi membara sampe bisa bikin yg begituan. Mungkin bisa bikin yg kaya begituan kalo kumat lagi, dan mungkin bakalan lama u,u. kalopun bikin mungkin bukan tentang perpisahan mereka lagi, gak masalah kan? Kkk

Minxeok: duh maaf, aku gak maksud begitu *bow* apa chap ini bisa sedikit membantu menutup luka?

Makasih yg sdh review kemaren, gk bisa bales semua karna waktunya kepepet banget.

Happy birthday Luhan.


End file.
